


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by whowhatsitwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just a little thing cause i can, valentine's day fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatsitwhich/pseuds/whowhatsitwhich
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for Molly Hooper to be working on Valentine’s Day. What was atypical was the impeccably wrapped gift sitting front and center on her work station.





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

 

Let me call you sweetheart...

  
It wasn’t unusual for Molly Hooper to be working on Valentine’s Day. What was atypical was the impeccably wrapped gift sitting front and center on her work station. The paper was red but not just any red…THAT red….a callback to another holiday, another gift and the blush that tinted her cheeks this time was the antithesis of the one before.

She set the card aside to be savored later and unraveled the silk satin bow, tucking the ribbon into her pocket. Knowing who had arranged for her surprise, she expected practical rather than something sentimental. Possibly whimsical. Definitely unique. She found she could hardly wait to get the box open.

The jumper was white, tightly knit, embedded with tiny lopsided hearts and five petal roses. At the neck was a saucy little bow. The yarn slid smoothly through her fingers. It would keep her snug even on the coldest night shifts in the morgue. Beneath it rested four other boxes of varying sizes.

She picked up the smallest next and eagerly opened the lid, revealing an exquisite pair of pearl earrings. The next one, slightly larger, yielded a spritzer of Clinique Happy, her favorite scent. The next was a slender envelope rather than a box. Molly slid a finger under the flap and ripped it open, careful not to rip the contents in her haste. She gasped when she read the lettering, a private tour of Alnwick Poison Gardens and Alnwick Castle. How had he remembered when she’d only mentioned it in passing months ago, certain that he hadn’t heard since he’d been in his Mind Palace at the time? The last and largest contained a single piece of paper with a line of musical notes faithfully rendered.

Music notes? What in the… She hummed them softly to herself, slow on the first pass and then again with more confidence. It was an old tune, written around 1910 which was a good deal more contemporary than most of the music he preferred. The lyrics perfectly echoed the melody and Molly couldn’t help but sing them as she traced out the notes with a finger tip.

“Let me call you sweetheart”

His breath, warm on the side of her face, was the first clue that she was no longer alone in the office. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her into the curve of his body and hugged her from behind. But it was his voice…deep and darkly beautiful…that held her attention as he finished the last bit of the line.

“I’m in love with you.”


End file.
